Spider-Gunner
History This Spider,or commonly referred to as "The Spider" was recluant at first,to join the Spider-Team and protect the pizzeria,even shooting Freddy,but came to join the team. Powers Spider Physiology: The Spider's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. * Superhuman Strength: The Spider possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 190 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. His blows would proved to be fatal to someone like Ryan. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough enabling him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. The Spider's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. In the second issue he seems to throw a car with little effort. He also broke someone's body just by tapping them. * Superhuman Speed: The Spider can run and move at speeds comparable to The Flash * Superhuman Stamina: The Spider's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Gunner can physically exert himself for several years before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Gunner body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from space or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Spider-Gunner durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted by Ryan and then thrown out of his skyscraper . * Superhuman Agility: The Spider agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Gunner is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are 100 times as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. * Superhuman Equilibrium: The Spider possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Gunner's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 1000 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he is far enough away. * Spider-Sense: Whenever danger is present, The Spider gets a tingling sensation that manifest at the back of his skull.1 * Immortality: According to himself, his agilty and reflexes bestows a form of immortality that prevents those infused with it from being permanently killed. He died once and came back in 10 hours. * Hyper Sense: This sense allows him to dodge anything and punch and kick anything rapidly. It always ends in an uppercut,sending the opponent into the air and landing down headfirst. He can not get hit while using Hyper Sense. All the other Spiders have this sense too. Equipment He can produce organic webbing from his wrist,which are uncuttable. * Ice Webbing: Created specifically to combat the Human Torch, this webbing was able to hold him temporarily, until he concentrated on burning at a higher temperature7. His standard webbing was able to accomplish the same feat2, albeit in a less flashy manner. Presumably, this is why he rarely used this variant. * Acid Webbing: After a string of murders lead to William Baker, the Sandman, Peter concocted special webbing laced with Hydrochlouric Acid, which could dissolve the individual granules of Sandman's body. It proved successful in incapacitating but not killing him, as Peter stated he was not sure if anything could really kill him. Because the webbing looked the same as his original formula, Peter placed it into a green cartridge instead of the usual grey. 8 He has also used this type of webbing as early as his initial encounters with the Rhino9. * Magnetic Webbing: The newest variation to his original web-formula with magnetized particles that will interfere with any remote-control frequencies. * Flame Webbing: useful against symbiotes, web-shooters eject from their ports highly combustive chemical solvent that burst into flames upon contact with the intended target when entrapped in enough fluid. * Taser Webbing: webbing that generates a sort of bio-electric current within semi-liquid substance, used for temporary stunning opponents. The Spider's Suit His suit has tons of features Goggles: His goggles can light up,and have night vision. They are off,as default. Utility Belt: '''His utility belt contains his arsenal of guns. They also contain grappling guns and smoke bombs '''Unstable Leather: '''His suit looks leather. However it is made out of unstable molecules. It is bulletproof and uncuttable. It can repair itself and does not get dirty. '''Enhanced Gloves and Boots: His boots and gloves were enhanced,so he can kick and punch harder then before. He can not wallcrawl however,but his webs are stronger. Special Mask: The mask is made out Vibranium and Adamantium,making it virtually impossible to smash or break. His head cannot be targeted.Category:Fan Characters